The use of petroleum residuum such as asphalt as a paving material, crack sealant, chip sealant, roofing material and the like is well known. It is also well known that the physical properties of such asphalts can be modified by blending various polymeric materials, such as polyethylene, and elastomers, such as styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers with the asphalt.
The present invention is directed to asphalt blends containing specific block copolymers having improved toughness and elasticity compared to known blends employing tests well known in the art for comparative purposes.